


Zoo Crew: J.J.'s Crew

by KateCrane37



Series: The Zoo Crew [1]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateCrane37/pseuds/KateCrane37
Summary: Ten years have passed since the defeat of Dr. Emilia and the Harmony of Mutes and humans. Kipo still serves as leader and protector, and now has a bodyguard in Jamack's son, J.J. When Kipo is kidnapped by Dino Mutes, J.J., under the advice of the Chevre Sisters, forms a team to protect Luna Vista. Their adventures will uncover clues to a forgotten past, and fight off new enemies. During his Journey, J.J. will uncover a power inside himself as he brings out the hearo Kipo inspired him to be.
Series: The Zoo Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977763
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Opening Celebration

Chapter 1: Opening Celebration  
Ten years have passed since the defeat of Dr. Emilia and Hugo Oak’s passing. Las Vistas has become the capital of harmony between humans and mutes thanks to a certain burrow girl. All have been living safely and being what they want to be.  
On this anniversary, colorful balloons were floating all the way to the twilight-colored sky; fireworks were going off, and streamers were hanging on the streetlights, connecting them together. Humans and mutes were standing side-by-side in front of a podium when a young pink woman and a well-dressed frog humanoid in shades.  
The young pink woman speaks into the microphone and gave her, “Welcome, everyone! You all know me as Kipo Oak, the Jaguar Girl who brought the Age of Wonderbeasts. Ten years ago, I was just a young girl lost in a new world. I was on journey through that world and wound up on a journey of self-discovery, and I helped all of you along the way. It was because of the journey we took that we had brought change to Las Vistas. We also had our share of heartaches and sacrifice. I learned on my own journey that life will always be full of change, conflict, and adversity, but as we moved forward, we became strong and became better than we ever were. I hope to continue that journey with all of you and we celebrate our ten-year anniversary of the New Las Vistas and carry on the Age of Wonderbeasts. I also hope that no matter what our future holds, I will continue to be your protector so long as we bring peace to the world. Thank you all!”  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
“Now everyone, have a good time today!” Kipo hollered.  
***  
Everyone scattered all over the Square as they went to different booths playing games, buying souvenirs, and enjoying rides. Kipo got onto the Ferris Wheel with her bodyguard. As they gone up, the young frog took off his glasses and said, “Another year of peace and unity, Kipo.”  
“Thanks, J.J.,” Kipo said, “How’s your dad?”  
“Fairing pretty well. This time of year, it always brings good business to the transportation industry.”  
Both Kipo and J.J. stare out into the diamond-filled sky and the colorful lights all over the city. J. J. was admiring the stars and lights when he said, “To think that all this beauty started when a young burrow girl came into a world with courage the surface didn’t have.”  
J.J. noticed Kipo drooping her head with sadness as tears dripped down her face. Then she said, “It’s g-great, but…”  
“But you wish Hugo was here to see this.”  
Kipo nodded yes and put her head on J. J.’s shoulder. J.J. puts his arms around her.  
J.J. assured her, “Kipo if your brother saw this, he would be proud of you. It was because of your good heart that everything changed for the better, including Hugo. He saved all of us because of how much he loved you. I also got to reunite with my dad because of him.”  
Kipo dried her tears and hugged J.J.  
“Thanks. J.J.”  
***  
That night, J.J. took Kipo back to her new home in the Timbers Forest. The yarn was hanging from the branches, and the trees filled the entire forest with shadows. Before Kipo can unlock her door, she turned toward J.J. and said, “Thank you for the wonderful time, J.J. You are a good bodyguard and a good friend.”  
J.J. sweated a little as he took a few deep breaths.  
“Yeah…Kipo, I have something to say,” J.J. scratched the back of his head.  
“What is it?”  
“I…I…I’m glad we are friends too.”  
Kipo giggled as she unlocks her door.  
“Good night, J.J. I’ll see you at the Town Hall meeting tomorrow.”  
“I’ll be waiting until then,” J.J. said as he blushed.  
J.J. walks home as he slapped his forehead.  
“Nice going, Frog Boy!” he mumbled, “You just friend-zoned yourself! YOURSELF!”  
J.J. groaned as he walked home.  
***  
J.J. made home to his small hut at the pond. He sighed with despondence as he went into his home. Inside, his dad Jamack was on a chair sipping tea while waiting for him.  
“Hey, Son,” Jamack greeted him.  
“Hey, Dad,” J.J. returned the greeting, “What brings you here?”  
“Can’t a father come and say hello to his son?”  
“Mm-hmm. You are here for an update about me and Kipo, huh?” he said with crossed arms.  
“That too. How did it go?”  
“The whole night at the Unity Fair was great, until I took her home. I tried to get the words out; I choked; and I wind up friend-zoning us!” J.J. moaned.  
“Oh boy!” Jamack shook his head, “You know, J.J., I use to be tongue-tied when I was around your mother.”  
“Really? How did you tell her how much you loved her?”  
Jamack chuckled, “It wasn’t easy. I can tell you that. Still, I felt so strongly for her, I had to tell her. Timing didn’t matter to me. You will know when it is your time too. You get some rest, J.J. You gotta be there for Kipo when she goes to that meeting tomorrow.”  
“Right. Maybe I’ll build up enough courage by then. Kipo is the most wonderful girl I have ever known.”  
“Yeah. She is something,” Jamack said, “Good night, Son.  
“Good night, Dad.”  
Jamack leaves the hut. J.J. just turned off his lamp and jumped right into bed. He nestled himself and fell fast asleep.


	2. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J. thinks of a way to show Kipo how he feels about her when he remembers a special memory.

Ch. 2: Star Gazing  
That night, J.J. totted and turned with excess. He woke up and rose up tired.  
He rubbed his eyes and asked, “What time is it?”  
He looks at the digital reading at 2:00 in the morning. J.J. moaned and threw a pillow over his head.  
“I don’t get it!” he said to himself, “I’ve known Kipo ever since her brother’s funeral, and ten years later, I can’t get a simple sentence out! How hard is it to tell Kipo how much I love her?”  
J.J. suddenly had an idea as he smiled and pounded his fist on his palm. Then he said, “If I cannot tell Kipo, I’ll show her. I will bring her a gift that shows how much I love her. I will get her some roses and give them her to her after the meeting tomorrow. Hopefully, that will be enough.”  
J.J. laid himself back into bed. He gazes at the stars outside the window when he sees the Aries Constellation. He was remembering a time when Kipo and him were looking at the stars…  
***  
Ten Years Earlier  
Kipo and J.J. were looking at the twilight-colored sky and stars from a hill in the back of the observatory. Kipo was pointing to every star she introduces, “There is the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, also known as the Big and Little Dipper. That star is Polaris, and that is Leonid. That constellation is Aries, my birth sign.”  
“Wow, Kipo! You really know a whole lot about stars,” J.J. said.  
“Yeah. My dad taught me a lot about astronomy when while we lived in the Clover Burrow.”  
“Do you see my birth sign up there?”  
“Well. Your dad said you were born on November 30th, so that makes you Sagittarius.”  
Kipo looks up at the sky and points to the Sagittarius Constellation.  
“There’s your sign,” she said, “You know. Sagitarrius is a sign known to have an adventurous spirit. It also symbolizes a born leader. Kind of like you, J.J.”  
“Yeah? You think so?”  
“I know so,” Kipo twiddled her hair.  
J.J. looked at Kipo as he put his hand on her shoulder. Then he told her, “Not as good of a leader as you, Kipo.”  
***  
J.J. snaps out of his memory and falls back to sleep. The pink moon shines upon him as he dreams of a bright future.


	3. Kipo-napped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo has been kidnapped by new mutes from a distant past.

Ch. 3: Kipo-napped  
The next morning, in the bustling shopping district, everyone was up and about as they opened their shops. Even Benson and Troy were among the first to open their restaurant.  
“All set for the breakfast rush, Troy?”  
“The pantry’s ready and willing, Benson,” Troy said as they kissed.  
Then, J.J. shows up with a bouquet of roses.   
“Hey, Troy. Hi, Benson,” he greeted.  
“Hey, J.J.,” Troy and Benson said in unison.  
He goes up to the window and orders his usual, “One hot green tea to go, please.”  
“Sure thing, J.J.,” Benson said as he gets his order.  
Troy noticed the bouquet and complimented, “Nice bouquet. For Kipo?”  
“Yep. Hopefully, this will show Kipo how I feel about her. That’s why I’m asking for green tea this time. I’ll take what I can get to calm my nerves.”  
Benson came in with his tea and said, “Dude, I think it will take a lot more than giving gifts. All they do is send a mixed message. Your roses may mean one thing, but it will mean another thing to Kipo.”  
“Yeah. Just take her someplace private and tell how you feel,” Troy advised.  
J.J. sighed and said, “It’s not that simple. Every time I tried to get the words out, other words take their place and I choke.”  
“Tch. We know,” Troy said, “We counted fifty times this month.”  
“Fifty?” J.J. said, “I only counted forty-nine!”  
“Yeah. But you had breakfast and dinner at Kipo’s birthday, and you almost choked on both the food and your words.”  
“Right. Anyway, I’m gone. I must meet Kipo at the town meeting.”  
J.J. takes his tea and leaves with the bouquet.  
Troy and Benson look at each other with cynic looks. Then, Troy asked, “Think this time will be number fifty-one this month?”  
“Probably,” Benson said.  
***  
At the Town Hall, a large gathering of mutes arrived, but they were all outside whispering and talking. J.J. noticed as he approached with the bouquet and rubbed his head, “What are all the mutes doing out here?”  
When he approached, a familiar-looking bug and a blue Mega Boar walked up to him.  
“Dave! Mandu!” J.J. shouted.  
“J.J.! So glad you are here! Have you seen Kipo?” Dave asked.  
“I was supposed to meet her here,” J.J. informed, “Why? Didn’t she show up?”  
“No. That is what is worrying about everyone. It’s not like Kipo to be late for something important. Your dad and Wolf didn’t arrive either.”  
“Something must be wrong,” J.J. said with worry in his voice.  
Mandu squealed with worry. J.J. petted her and asked, “Mandu, can you take me to Kipo’s?”  
Mandu nodded yes. J.J. hopped onto Mandu’s back, followed by Dave.  
“I’m comin’ too,” Dave said.  
Then, Dave noticed the roses in J.J.’s right hand and smiled, “Tryin’ for try number fifty-one?”  
“Not now, Dave,” J.J. blushed.  
Mandu ran with heightened speed as she zoomed to Kipo’s  
***  
J.J., Mandu, and Dave were within view of Kipo’s home as they entered the forest. When they got closer, they saw a giant mega bunny in front of Kipo’s house.  
“There’s Rabby, my dad’s ride!” J.J. said.  
Mandu suddenly stopped with a look of horror, causing Dave and J.J. to fall off. The two got up and gasped with wide eyes when they saw what Mandu saw: Kipo’s door wrecked with Jamack laid on the ground as Rabby nuzzled him.  
“DAD!” J.J. cried.  
He and Dave ran up to Jamack and helped him up as he moaned and held his head.  
“Dad! What happened?” J.J. asked.  
Jamack slowly opened his eyes when J.J. heard shouting and knocking coming from the closet inside.  
“Let me out! Let me OOOOOUUUT!” shouted a voice.  
“That’s Wolf! I recognize that howl anywhere,” a shocked Dave said, “You go to her. Mandu and I will stay with your dad.”  
J.J. ran inside and opened the closet as Wolf fell out.  
“About time, Jama-J.J.!” Wolf cried.  
“Wolf, what happened?” J.J. asked as he helped Wolf up.  
Then, to his shock, J.J. saw Kipo’s place in shambles with a broken table, books scattered, and a window cracked as something smashed against it.  
“What happened to Kipo? Is she hurt?” J.J. cried.  
“We don’t know!” Jamack said as Mandu helped him in, “Son, I’m sorry. I tried to stop them, but…”  
“Stop who?” J.J. asked.  
Jamack explained, “Wolf and I were here to pick her up when these new mutes busted through the door. They demanded that Kipo go with them. Wolf, Kipo, and I tried to fight them off, but they had weapons as we have never seen before. They threatened to hurt us if Kipo changed into the Jaguar.”  
“Then they slipped a shock collar on her and took her away after locking me up,” Wolf finished.  
J.J. dropped the roses and got down on his knees. Jamack held his son in his arms.  
“These new mutes! What do they look like?” Dave asked.  
“They looked like lizards but one had plates on his back, another had three horns with one on its nose, and another that looked like a bird but scaley and with a post on his head,” Wolf said.  
Dave’s eye widened as he gritted his teeth. Then, he rushed toward the scattered books and looked at the covers of each book. He kept looking until he found a book with a dinosaur on the cover. He gave the book to Jamack.  
“Did any of the mutes look like those guys?” Dave asked.  
“Yeah, they do!” Jamack stated as he flipped the pages, “Except they wore armor!”  
Dave suddenly shook in his exoskeleton as the others watched. Wolf walked up to him and picked him up.  
“What do you know about this, Dave?” She gave a grim, serious look.  
“Those guys are the Techno-Saurs! Dino mutes with high tech and not afraid to use it!”


	4. The Gouda Prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J. turns to the three who can help find clues to Kipo...The Chevre Sisters.

Ch. 4: Gouda Prediction  
“The Techno-saurs?” Jamack said, “What do you know about them?”  
“They were the first Mutes to terrorize the Earth,” Dave explained, “Long ago, these Dinos were created by the mutagen as part of a super-soldier project by some private military firm, but they went rogue and decided to make an army out of animal kind. They gave the mutagen to every animal, from every zoo to every pet store in the city. They did not stop there. They traveled the world and darted every animal they could find, turning them into a Mute army whose goal is to make humanity extinct.”  
“And?” Wolf said.  
“I’m afraid that is all I remember. I remember other things about them, but two-hundred years of memories can get fuzzy.”  
“At least we know who they are, but we don’t know where they are nor what they are planning to do with Kipo!” J.J. pounded the tree.  
“Calm down, Son,” Jamack consoled him, “We’ll find the answers…”  
Jamack suddenly had an idea after remembering someone who could help.  
“The Chevre Sisters!” he said, “If anyone could help, they can.”  
“Who are they?” J.J. asked.  
“Three wise blind goats who have the power of Tyromancy,” Dave said, “The power to predict the future through cheese.”  
“They helped us before,” Wolf said, “They can help us again. We’ll need their help if we’re gonna find Kipo and the means to beat these dinos.”  
***  
The five went downtown where the shop of the Chevre Sisters is. Mandu zoomed past a lot of people as the others rode on her. After five minutes, they finally arrived at the new home of the Chevre Sisters. J.J. and the other jumped off Mandu’s back and walked to the door.  
“Wait here while we go inside, Mandu,” Wolf said.  
Mandu snorted and nodded yes.  
Inside, the place was dark with pans of different sizes hanging on the wall, spices and herbs on high-to-low shelves, and nets of garlic and tomatoes hanging from the ceiling as smoke partially covered it. As they walked in, they heard the chanting of the Chevre Sister, “Feta, Gouda, Chevre Fromage! Feta, Gouda, Chevre Fromage!”  
As they chanted, J.J. approached them while the others stayed back. J.J. trotted closer to the sister until the aroma of cheese overtook his nose. Then he said, “Chevre Sisters, it’s me.”  
Ida replied, “Welcome, J.J. We were expecting you.”  
“We know all about what happened to Kipo,” Florabel said.  
“The cheese warned us,” Bev said.  
“Then, you know why we’re here,” J.J. said, “I need your help at finding the Techno-Saurs so I could find Kipo.”  
“We must consult the cheese,” Ida said.  
The Chevre Sisters dug their hooves into the cheese when they are overtaken by a neon-blue glow. The cheese mold channeled their psychic ability through the goats as they entered a trance.  
“In order to find the Techno-Saurs and stop their plans, you must uncover their origin from the past,” an entranced Ida said.  
“The distant past!” Bev and Flo said.  
“The distant past?” J.J. thought about it when he remembered what Dave said, “The Mutagen Outbreak.”  
“But you cannot do it alone, Honey,” Flo said, “You must form a team. With Kipo gone, chaos will reign, so a team of rebels against the chaos must take the torch.”  
“You’re right. Who will we need?” J.J. asked.  
“Look into the cheese of your destiny,” the three entranced goats said.  
J.J. and the others investigate the cauldron of cheese as it took shape. The cheese shows J.J. with a snake, a muscled, raccoon, a rat in a cap, a Newton Wolf, and a human girl with a lance.  
“The raccoon and rat look like Amy and Label,” Dave said.  
“And I recognize the snake. It’s Copper, my best friend,” J.J. said.  
“And that wolf is Good Billions,” Wolf said.  
“But who’s the human girl?” Jamack asked, “She looks familiar.”  
“The human is the key to defeating the Dino Mutes new technology,” Ida said.  
“She has knowledge of the past that no other has, and she turned her back on evil,” Flo said, “She will also be the key to the Un-cure.”  
“Wait. You mean an ex-Resistance member?” J.J. asked.  
“Yes, and you are the key to returning Kipo to all of us,” Bev said.  
“Me?”  
“For inside you, there is an ancient power that mutes have not experienced for two-hundred years,” Bev said.  
“A power? If there is, how do I activate it?” J.J. asked.  
“That is something you must discover who you are and find your anchor,” Ida said.  
A shocked J.J. said, “The Mega-Mute transformation!”  
Jamack suddenly got a look of realization in his eyes. Wolf took notice of this.  
“Jamack, do you know something?” Wolf asked.  
“I do, but I have to tell J.J. about it,” Jamack said.  
“What do the Techno-Saurs want with Kipo?” Dave asked.  
“They want the Jaguar,” Flo, “With it, they will use her as a weapon against mutes and humans.”  
Everyone gasped.  
“The only way to get her back is to remind Kipo of her anchor,” Ida said.  
“How do you find where the Techno-Saurs are hiding?”  
All three goats say, “Look to the past!”  
The Chevre Sisters snap out of their trance. Then Bev asks, “I hope the cheese helped.”  
“It did a great deal,” said J.J., “Thank you.”  
“We’ll keep consulting the cheese and let you know when we found her,” Bev said.  
J.J. turns to the others with a serious gaze and said, “We got work to do.”


	5. The Team Assembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J. gathers the team

Ch. 5: The Team Assembled  
In Cactus Town, J.J. and Jamack traveled to find his friend Copper. They were walking down the street when they heard guitar music coming from a Rock Café. They hop over and walked inside. J.J. saw two snakes having a rock-off. One was orange with green stripes on his scales and yellow eyes; the other was black with a yellow underbelly. They rocked loud enough for Jamack to hold his ears until the black snake’s guitar popped a string.  
“Dang!” the black snake said.  
“Looks like I win, Dude,” the orange snake said.  
Both snakes slap each other’s tails.  
“Same time next week, Copper?” the black snake asked.  
“Count on it, Mambo,”  
Mambo slithered past J.J. and Jamack when he said, “Can you believe him, Dudes? Best guitarist and best tracker EVER! No one can hunt like Copper.”  
“That’s what I’m counting on,” J.J. said.  
J.J. walked up toward Copper, who was ecstatic to see him.   
“Yo, J!” Copper said.  
The two high-fived each other.  
“Hey, Copper,” J.J. said, “I wish this was a social call, but I need your help.”  
“Sure, J.J. What’s up?”  
“Uh… Can we talk in back?”  
Copper nodded yes.  
J.J. and Copper went backstage as they got behind the curtain.   
“So, J, what’s goin’ on?” Copper asked.  
“Don’t tell anyone this, but Kipo’s been kidnapped, and I need your help at finding her,” J.J. whispered him.  
“KIPO’S BEEN NABBED?!” Copper screamed.  
The Umlaut Snakes in the Café overheard and gasped with fright on their faces, and they hardly spook.  
Jamack put his hand over his face and mumbled, “I wonder if he broadcasted that to the whole city.”  
Jamack is suddenly approached by a familiar cottonmouth when he heard a hiss.  
“Jamack, long time no see,” said the cottonmouth.  
“Hey, Cotton,” Jamack said sheepishly, “I suppose you heard all that.”  
“I want to know everything that has happened.”  
***  
Jamack and J.J. took a few minutes to explain everything that has happened and everything the Chevre Sisters told them.   
“This is bad!” Cotton said, If word gets out, everyone, Mute and human alike will blame each other.”  
“All the more reason we need to form this team,” J.J. said, “Can I count on you, Copper?”  
“Always, J,” Copper said.  
“Great! Now we have to see if the others are willing to join,” Jamack said.  
***  
At the Small Biz District, Wolf and Dave were over at the L&Z Gym, Label and Zane’s gym business. Tongue Depressor was giving his weekly Yoga lessons while Wolf explained to the two on what happened.  
“Techno-Saurs! Nobody has seen them in over two-hundred years!” a panicked Zane said.  
“And they got Kipo! No wonder she missed the meeting this morning!” Label said.  
“So are ya gonna help J.J. in his new crew?” Dave asked.  
“You know I can’t resist a challenge,” Label said, “Sorry, Zane. I might be working less at the gym.”  
“No problem,” Zane said, “I can handle things. Besides, getting Kipo back and protecting Las Vistas is more important.”  
“You better let Song and Lio know,” Wolf said.  
“You got it.”  
“Good. We just have to get Amy next. The others are gonna meet us in Ratland,” Wolf said.  
“It won’t be easy,” Dave said, “She’s been in a bad way ever since Brad…You know,” Dave said.  
“Well we can try,” Label said.  
***  
At the Hugo Academy, Jamack, J.J., and Copper were inside looking for Good Billions when they came a lab filled with three wolves (Two blue and white, one black and white), a rat, a spiny bush viper, a Maine Coon, a raccoon, a skunk, and hummingbird. Copper recognized the snake and slithered in.  
“Hi, Mom,” Copper said, “Doin’ alright?”  
The little snake smiled at him.  
“Good. Auntie Cotton says Hi,” Copper said as he slithered away.  
Copper dropped his head as he sighed when he slithered out of the room. J.J. and Jamack put their hands on him when Jamack, “Don’t worry. Song and Lio will find a way to return the cured.”  
Then, they heard a familiar voice call to them.   
“Guys!”  
They turn and see Good Billions, Youngest Alpha of the Newton Wolves, and the Astronomy teacher at the school. He was ecstatic to see friends. J.J. and Copper go up to their teacher and friend.  
“Good to see ya, Bill,” Copper said, “We got some real bad news.”  
“You mean about Kipo? Zane called us a few minutes ago. Lio and Song are worried.”  
“Yeah, and we need your help,” J.J. said, “We’ll need your big brain to help us.”  
“After the help, Lio and Song gave the school and the “Cured”, I’ll do what I can. Besides, if what the Chevre Sisters said is true, we might get close to the mutagen we need,” Bill said as he looked at his brother.  
***  
The gang met at the newly repaired Ratland. It now had a better roller coaster with colored lights, Colorful booths, and games in full repair, and the Ferris Wheel is fully intact. Amy, owner, and employee of Ratland, was setting up some bottles when Jamack called to her.  
“Amy!” Jamack called.  
“Huh?” Amy said.  
“We thought we’d find you here,” J.J. said.  
“The park does not open until tonight,” Amy said, “What are you guys doing here?”  
“Bad news, Girl!” Copper said, “Kipo has been nabbed by some ancient Dino Mutes!”  
“What?” Amy cried.  
“It’s true. According to the Chevre Sisters, we need a team to fight the Techno-Saurs off and find Kipo. Without her, it will be a matter of time before everyone turns on each other.”  
Amy took off her hat and scratched her head. Then she muttered, “I don’t know. The last time we were at war with someone, I wound up losing the Brad I knew.”  
“This might convince you,” Label said, “The goats said that we have to look to the past to find a way. Looking into the past may help us find the answers we need for Brad and the others,”  
“We won’t blame you if you don’t want to join the team,” J.J. said, “You’ve been through a lot, but think about Kipo and how lost she is without her friends with her.”  
Amy thought about Brad and how lost she was without him at his side. Then, she thought about how lost she was without her human friend Liam. It made her realize how good of a friend Kipo was to her.  
“I definitely don’t want to lose any more friends,” Amy said, “I’ll join.”  
Mandu was ecstatic enough to nuzzle Amy.  
Amy giggled and said, “Okay, Mandu.”  
Everyone laughed when something caught J.J.’s eye. A shadow zoomed past the sun. J.J. looked up at the sky, but the shadow disappeared. A feeling suddenly went down his spine.  
***  
Back at the pond, he and his dad were relaxing as they talked about their next move.  
“Well, Dad, we just need the human girl, and the team will be complete,” J.J. said, “The others and I will begin the search tomorrow.”  
Then, J.J. noticed his father sitting very solemnly. He looked very teary-eyed. J.J. hopped to his lily pad and asked, “Dad, are you okay.”  
“J.J., I know what the Chevre Sisters mean when they said there is a power in you," Jamack said.


	6. Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamack tells his son a family secret that will change everything.

Ch. 6: Family Secret  
J.J. was shocked and confused by what his dad said. How could he know what the Chevre Sisters meant?  
“Dad, is there something about what the Chevre Sisters said you know about?”  
Jamack sighed, “There is. This has been a secret to our family ever since Sartori took over. Sometime after the Mutant Outbreak, the Techno-saurs tried to enslave us. They were horrible to all Mutes, making us work their homes, making us dig for artifacts they could use, and making us part of their plans to trap humans. Then, a group of mutes, each from a different species, came together. They weren’t ordinary mutes. These Mutes had the ability to change into Mega Mutes at will.”  
“Like Kipo?”  
“Exactly. With their combined power, they were able to capture the Techno-Saurs and put them in the cryogenic tubes the humans made for them as traps. They defeated them, and for a while, there was peace. The Mega Mutes took over as leaders of their respected races, and they kept their followers in line, but when they died, chaos reigned in Las Vistas. Many tried to master the Mega Mute transformation to gain leadership, but unlike Kipo, they never had an anchor. The Deathstalkers, Mega Dogs, Mega Bunnies, all Mega Mutes were those lost. With no real leaders to keep the peace, every pack, flock, and herd were stealing from each other in order to survive. That caused the mistrust and hatred between Mutes to grow and for the gangs to be formed.”  
“But, what does that have to do with me?” J.J. asked.  
“There was one mute who mastered the ability to passed down through her family. That mute was named Celia.”  
J.J. gasped when he heard the name. “Mom?”  
“Yes. You got the Mega Mute gene from her, Son. That means that you will be able to transform like Kipo. I spoke to the Chevre Sisters before we left. They are gonna train you the moment a part of your body transforms. I want you to be ready and find your anchor when you can. If you can’t, you’ll be lost in the transformation just the others before you.”  
“Don’t worry, Pop,” J.J. assured him, “I’ll find my anchor. Thanks for telling me all this.”  
The father and son team hugged each other. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard. They ran to see and saw smoke drifting up from where the Town Hall was.


	7. Techno-Saurs Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Techno-Saurs make their debut.

Ch. 7: Techno-Saurs Arise  
At the Town Square, spots were getting blasted as humans and Mutes ran screaming. At the Town Hall, three beings show up from the doors. One was a Pterodactyl Mute with an eye scanner over his right eye; the second is a Triceratops with big muscles and body builder’s build, and the third is a Raptor with two curved daggers in his bandoleer. All three of them are wearing black body armor. The raptor and the triceratops got out purple laser guns and laughed as they each blasted at a building.  
“Where’s your protector now, Weaklings?” the Raptor snickered.  
The Triceratops laughed as he blasted away.  
“Quit messing around, You two!” the pterodactyl said, “Tyrannus ordered us to leave the Mutes alive!”  
“Just having target practice,” the Raptor said.  
The pterodactyl's eye scan suddenly went off. He pushed a button and saw J.J. and his crew coming at them.  
“Looks like that froggy bodyguard formed his team,” the Pterodactyl said, “Tyrannus told us to take care of them.”  
“First, let's have a little fun with them. Besides, we are also ordered to take care of the other target,” The Raptor said.  
When J.J. and the crew arrived, they were shocked to see three Dino Mutes as Jamack described.  
“Who let out the petting zoo?” the Raptor mocked as he and the Triceratops laughed.  
“Hit them hard, but not too hard,” J.J. ordered, “We need at one.”  
“You got it, J!” Copper said.  
The five charged at the three. J.J. launched his tongue at the three, but the Triceratops grabbed it and flung him against the wall repeatedly. Label bear-hugged him from behind. Copper was about to attack the Raptor when he got out an electro-lance and zapped him. The Raptor got jumped by Bill and Amy. They were pinning him down until the pterodactyl swooped in and tackled them off. He was about to tackle them again when J.J. grabbed him with his tongue and lashed the other two. He slammed him against the wall as he wrapped his tongue around the Pterodactyl’s neck.  
Then, J.J. demanded, “Where’s Kipo?”  
“Locked up with the rest of our army, but you’ll never find her!” the raptor said as he got out a nectar bomb, “Besides, you’ll be too busy!”  
The Raptor threw the bomb at the top corner of a building. The explosion caused a large piece of debris over his friends. As they screamed, J.J. ran to the rescue. Suddenly, just as J.J. was underneath the falling boulder, his hands got bigger and webby while his eyes turned red like a tree frog. He caught the debris and threw it like a pebble. His friends and the Techno-Saurs opened their mouths with shock.  
“This frog is a Mega Mute!” the Pterodactyl said, “We need to report this to Tyrannus at once!”  
“Get a move on then, Ptero!” the Raptor said.  
“You move it, Rapton!”  
They ran off with the Triceratops mute behind them.   
He shouted, “Guys, Wait for Tri-Horn!”  
J.J. lowered the debris away and ran after the Dino Mutes, but it was too late. The Techno-Saurs were no longer in view.  
“NO! They were the only lead we have on Kipo!” J.J. pounded his big fists on the ground.  
“Forget them for now, J,” Copper said, “We need to get you to the Chevre Sisters.”


	8. Cheesy Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J. returns to the Chevre Sister to undergo training, and he discovers so much more about himself.

Ch. 8: Cheesy Training  
At the old home of the Chevre Sisters, Jamack arrived after he got word from Copper about what happened to J.J. The whole group arrived as well. They told all about what happened to J.J. to Jamack.  
“I was afraid this would happen, but I didn’t think it would happen too soon,” Jamack said.  
“Still, if he hadn’t gone mega, we’d be staining the pavement by now,” Label said.  
“I hope the Chevre Sisters can help him with his training,” Jamack said.  
“I know. We didn’t do so well against the Techno-saurs,” Amy said, “They had weapons like we’ve never seen before.”  
“Yeah. They had technology that no one has seen in over two-hundred years,” Bill said, “We are up against something greater than even Dr. Emilia.”  
“And meanwhile, we haven’t had time to locate the human girl we need for our team,” Copper said, “And don’t mention Emilia again.”  
***  
At the cheese kitchen, J.J. stood before the Chevre Sisters as he looked at his huge, webbed hands.  
“My dad said to go you when my mega power shows,” he said, “How can I control it?”  
“Kipo once came to us with the same problem,” Ida said, “We shall train you the same way.”  
“We’ll need you to help us with our cheese,” Flo said, “You just need to pour the herbs in when we tell you.”  
“And don’t attention to any distractions,” Bev said.  
“Distractions?” J.J. asked.  
“You’ll see,” all three sisters said.  
J.J. stands in front of the cauldron of cheese. Ida gave him the herbs he needs.  
Then she tells him, “Now herbs in, herbs out, and keep repeating the pattern until we tell you to stop.”  
“Yes,” J.J. said as he poured in the herbs like she said.  
“Oh my! Onions are falling into the cheese!” Flo shouted.  
J.J.’s eye turned red when he saw the onions from a distance. J.J. flung his tongue to catch the onions while he repeated the herbs pattern. His tongue was bigger and gooier than a normal Mod Frog’s. He flung the onions back to the goats. The curds cooked as he continued.  
“Time to heat up the oven, Girls” Bev said.  
The goats blew into the fire and caused it to become bigger and blow steam. J.J. flinched, but his skin grew darker and with more moisture. It cooled him down and helped him through the heat.  
Flo suddenly shouted, “Time to cut the curds!”  
She flung the knives at J.J. when his tympanic membrane got bigger and he heard the knives coming. His legs and feet got bigger, and he jumped toward the ceiling and back down. He continued to pour the herbs in a pattern when Ida said, “You can stop now, J.J.”  
J.J. stopped pouring the herbs when he saw himself in the reflection of the pans. He saw that his skin was darker and moister, his eyes red, and his legs are bigger and more frog-like.  
“What happened to me?” he cried.  
“You are just half-way to your mega form, Sugar,” Flo informed him, “You transformation means that when you are in danger, your mega powers will be there to protect you and your friends.”  
“You mom once went through it too,” Bev said.  
“My mom? She’s been through training like this too?” J.J. asked.  
“Yes,” Ida explained, “She came to us for guidance when she took on leadership of the Mod Frogs. She was incredibly nervous when she took on the mantle. We used your form of training to help her through. Our training showed her how strong she was and reminded her what she was fighting for: peace among all mutes and a better life for you, your father, your brothers and your sisters.”  
“I never knew. So how do I change back to my normal form?” J.J. asked.  
“When you say herbs in, think of memories that make you feel safe,” Bev said.  
J.J. breathes deeply and closes his eyes. Memories begin to pop in his head, of when he and his dad were staring at the stars together, of when he and Kipo would have picnics with their friends, and of his mom holding him as a tadpole.  
He said, “Herbs In,” and he transformed back into himself.  
“I did it!” he said when he sees his reflection in the pans.  
“Good, but when you want to transform, say “herbs out” and imagine yourself meeting the Mega Frog.  
J.J. pictures a red-eyed from in the shadows when he said, “Herbs out.”  
He transforms into his halfway form.  
“Herbs in,” he said before transforming back.  
“Kipo told me your herbs could help keep her grounded.”  
“Yes, but you must be careful, J.J.” Ida warns, “If you transform completely, you could get lost in the transformation like all the others before you. You must fine the anchor that defines your core, the center of who you are.”  
“Only people I can think of to bind me are my family, my friends, and…uh…”  
“Kipo,” all three goats said.   
“We know you’ve fallen in love with Kipo, Hon,” Flo said.  
“The cheese also told us that you will fight for her freedom when the time comes,” Ida said.  
“It also said that you must become the leader of your gang,” Bev said.  
“Leader? Me?” a surprised J.J. said, “We didn’t do well the first time, and we haven’t found the human member of our team.”  
“Yes, but that is because the team will need you to pull them together. The new group of heroes must have a leader to inspire heroism and honor against all evil,” Flo said, “Right now, Las Vistas will need heroes more than ever. With your mega powers, you are that leader. Kipo may not be with you, but her inspiration and courage will be in your heart to guide you.”  
J.J. thought about what he has been told when he saw Kipo’s reflection in the pans. To him, it is a sign that he is the new hero to protect the peace she brought to Las Vistas. He knows that even though he can’t look for Kipo, the city will need him and the team to protect them from the Techno-Saurs.  
“I want you three to show me the human for the team again, so we can find her,” J.J. said.  
The goats smiled, knowing they got through to him.


	9. Dino Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Round 2! Zoo Crew vs. Techno-Saurs.

Ch. 9: Dino Rematch  
A few minutes later, the Chevre Sisters took their cauldron outside as they chanted.  
“Feta, Gouda, Chevre Fromage!” they chanted.  
As they chanted, Copper and J.J. took notice of an old flier. It read “Come join our Zoo Crew.”  
“Hmmmm,” Copper said, “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, J?”  
“I’m thinking it alright, Copper,” J.J. replied.  
The cheese formed the shape of the girl, but something different happens. The Cheese turned into water. Then, it should the girl as if it was reflecting her image. The human girl had a brown, short bob, glasses, purple turtleneck, blue eyes, and black leggings. Jamack gasped when she recognized her.  
“J.J., I know who she is,” Jamack said.  
“You do, Dad? How?”  
Before Jamack can answer, someone swooped past the like a zephyr with a mind of its own. It was Ptero. They also heard chuckles coming from behind them.  
“Them again! How did you three find us?” J.J. demanded.  
“We could smell the scent of Frog legs and cheese,” Tri-Horn chuckled as he licked his lips.  
“Our masters Tyrannus wishes to see you, but since you are looking for that human girl as well, we want the goats too,” Ptero said.  
“Dad, get the Chevre Sisters out!” J.J. ordered.  
“You got it,” Jamack said as he held Ida’s hoof, “You girls grab onto each other and follow me.”  
The Chevre Sisters did what Jamack told him and the four ran off. Before Ptero can get to them, Copper hissed and blocked his way.  
“You three are dealing with us now!” Label said.  
Bill growled at the Dinos; Label and Amy pounded their fists; and J.J. and Copper just stared them down. Ptero flew up and was about to dive-bomb them. Copper stretched his tale on one tree and grabbed the other across from it with his mouth. Amy caught onto what Copper was doing and jumped on him. She punched Ptero in the face and whacked him with her tail, blindsided him, and caused him to crash.   
Label took on Tri-Horn as she grabbed him by horns and slammed him to the ground. Tri-Horn whacked her with his tail. He chuckled as he walked toward her cracking his knuckles when Bill threw cheese into his eyes. Then, he jumps him and slams him against the tree.  
Rapton was taking on J.J. He went after him with a net, but J.J. jumped up and kicked Rapton in the gut. Rapton was about to get up, but J.J. grabbed him and demanded, “I’m gonna ask you again! Where… is… Kipo?”  
“By the time you find her, it will be too late!” Rapton said.  
Rapton dropped a smoke bomb onto the ground. The whole Common filled with smoking. The gang’s eyes teared up as they cough out the smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the three Techno-saurs disappeared.  
“They got away!” Label shouted.  
“What did that Rapton guy mean by “it will be too late”?” Amy asked.  
“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good,” J.J. said, “Let’s go talk to my dad.”


	10. A Zoo Crew is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the crew is the Zoo Crew

Ch. 10: A Zoo Crew is Born  
In the Eye Forest, J.J. and his friends meet up with his dad and the Chevre Sisters. Jamack ran up to his son and said, “Are you hurt?”  
“We’re okay,” Label said, “We used better teamwork this time. They have Kipo, but Rapton said that by the time we find her, it will be too late.”  
Bill said, “Good news is that we know she’s alive. The bad news, however, they got something planned for Las Vistas, and they may use her.”  
“All the more reason we need to find that human you say is the key to figuring out the Techno-Saurs,” J.J. said, “Dad, you said you recognize her. Who is she?”  
“Her name is Katie,” Jamack said, “She’s one of the humans I pick up on my routes. She’s pretty shy, and she always goes in back. We talk a few times, but she’s pretty quiet.”  
“Where do you drop her off?” Amy asked.  
“Benstaurant; the grocery store; the Hobby and Art Store; Brunchington Beach. Her routine is a bit predictable.”  
“At least we know where she goes,” Bill said, “What do we do now?”  
“We set out to find Katie,” J.J. said, “But first, we have to let Las Vistas know what is going on. If we don’t and word gets out before we do, it will be chaos.”  
“If we’re gonna do that, then we need a new name for our crew,” Copper said, “Already thought of one: The Zoo Crew, a pack of mutes from different species working together.”  
“The Zoo Crew,” Ida said, “I like the sound of that. You were chosen because Kipo inspired all of you, showing you what happens when you worked together and look out for each despite your differences. With J.J. guiding you and Katie helping you, no enemy will ever defeat you.”  
“Thank you,” J.J. said to the goats.  
***  
The next day, the Zoo Crew gathered everyone in front of the Town Hall. J.J. stood behind the podium while his friends and Dad stood behind him. J.J. could see the Oaks in front as Song cried for her daughter.  
J.J. sighed as he spoke through the Microphone, “Attention, Las Vistas! First, I want to thank everyone for coming. You all know me as Jamack Jr, or J.J., son of Jamack and bodyguard of Kipo. I called you here to deliver bad news. Recently, Kipo was kidnapped…  
Everyone gasped and whispered to each other when J.J. spoke again, “Some mutes from the past called the Techno-Saurs grabbed her. They have technology and weapons that nobody has ever seen before, and they are faster and stronger than any of us here, but that doesn’t mean we’ll let them beat us. We don’t know where they have taken Kipo or why they took, but we know that their plans are just beginning. My friends and I are now calling ourselves the Zoo Crew, and we are here to protect Las Vistas and everyone, human and Mute. With Kipo gone, we must uphold the peace and harmony she has given us and continue the Age of Wonderbeasts. If Kipo is to come home to us, we must make sure it’s the way she remembers her home. Until then, my friends and I will protect all of you and find a way to defeat the Techno-Saurs. I am counting on all of you to let us know if you find out anything about Kipo’s whereabout or if the Techno-Saurs is near. If there is trouble, the Zoo Crew will be there to help.”  
Cappuccino walked up toward J.J. and said, “You can count on all of us, J.”  
Everyone nodded in agreement as everyone clapped and cheered for them. The Zoo Crew took their applause with admiration. Unknown to them, the girl Katie was back in the shadows.   
“It has begun,” she whispered.


	11. J.J.'s Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J. makes a promise that sets the course of the Zoo Crew, and inadvertently sends a message to Kipo

Ch. 11: J.J.’s Promise  
At Twilight, J.J. was presenting one of his roses as he bowed down to the Hugo Oak Memorial Statue.  
“Scarle-I mean Hugo, I don’t know if you can hear or know me, but I know you and your sister,” J.J. said to Hugo, “You helped reunite me, my brothers, and my sisters with our dad when you destroyed Sartori and disbanded the Mod Frogs. For that, I’m forever grateful. I swore to repay you for all you’ve done by helping Kipo maintain the peace and to protect her and the city from forces who’d seek to destroy it. Today, I failed. Kipo got kidnapped by mutes we have never with technology no one has seen since the Mute Outbreak. We are up against an enemy greater than Dr. Emilia, but their threat level will not stop the Zoo Crew. I swear on my life that Kipo will be found and the Techno-Saurs will be defeated.”  
As J.J. put the rose down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his dad, Wolf, and the Zoo Crew behind him  
“And we’re gonna help, J,” Copper said, “Besides if we look to the past, we may find out about the mutagen. We may find a way to turn my mom and the others.”  
“First, we have to complete the team,” J.J. said, “We’ll start the search tomorrow.”  
“I’ll give you guys a list of places on where she goes, too, but there’s a catch,” Jamack said.  
J.J. sighed and asked, “What chores do I have to do to earn it?”  
“No chores, Son, just a request,” Jamack said as he put both hands on his shoulders, “When you find Kipo, you’ll finally tell her how much you love her.”  
J.J. smiled at his dad.  
J.J. hugged his dad, “I will, Dad. Count on it.”  
After the Zoo Crew left to get rest, a strong gust of wind blew the rose off the Hugo statue and into the sky.  
***  
In an underground cell, Kipo (in Jaguar form) was sleeping with tears in her eyes and a collar around her neck. The rose blew into the barred window and in front of Kipo. When Kipo woke up to its fragrance, she takes a whiff and recognized another scent. She looked up in the bright pink moon and let out a small growl.  
In Kipo’s mind, where her human form resides, she was looking at the moon with tears in her eyes when she whispered, “J.J.”


End file.
